peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaksgiving (Australian edit)
Daddy Pig: So, Peppa... What day is it? Peppa: Uh... Today's Yaksgiving! giggles My first cousins once removed are from Ustinkistan. Daddy Pig: You-stink-ton? Peppa: Ustinkistan. Daddy, you have to stop being fat so you can go there. Daddy Pig: I am not fat. Peppa, what's Ustinkistan?! Peppa: Ustinkistan is a country where my second cousins and my first cousins once removed lived. Daddy Pig: Oh... at Madame Gazelle's old house Luke: Hi, Miss! I'm Luke Pig. This is my twin sons Floyd and Lloyd Pig. Floyd: Hi, Madame Gazelle. I'm Floyd Pig. And this is my twin brother Lloyd. Lloyd: We both rhyme. We're the same age as Peppa. giggles Peppa: Hello, Floyd and Lloyd. I'm Peppa, your second cousin. And this is my two-year-old brother George. George: That's right, second cuzes. George Pig. I'm wearing a blue shirt and my older sister is wearing a red dress. Luke: Peppa, this is my wife Sam. She's the woman of the turnip patch. Sam: Hi, second cousin Peppa. I'm Sam Pig. I'm Floyd and Lloyd's mother. Wanna be my friend from Ustinkistan? Peppa: No thanks, Sam. I'm so bossy like my friend Suzy Sheep. sighs Sam: Oh. But on Yakmas, we slap your teacher with a mackerel. Madame Gazelle with the mackerel Ustinky! Madame Gazelle: Ow! Mackerels hurt! groans Yaksgiving is a dumb holiday. Mummy Pig: Don't worry, Madame Gazelle. Yaksgiving's not dumb. It's fun. Madame Gazelle: Oh. It is fun! Luke and Sam: You know, Peppa. We're going to celebrate the six days of Yaksgiving. Madame Gazelle: What?! Six days of Yaksgiving?! sighs This is boring. Choir: offscreen On the first day of Yaksgiving, we cook Yaksgiving soup... Sam: a pot full of broth Here, Madame Gazelle. Have some piping-hot soup. Madame Gazelle: Thanks, Sam. a big spoonful of soup Ahh. comes out of her mouth AAAAAAAAAUUGGHHHH!!! THAT'S REALLY HOT! Peppa: Madame Gazelle? Are you alright? Choir: offscreen On the second day of Yaksgiving, we shave Yaksgiving backs... Luke: Come here, darling. Mummy Pig's back Ahh, so nice. Mummy Pig: What do you mean, so nice? George: to bathroom, gasps, runs off crying Choir: offscreen On the third day of Yaksgiving, we drop Yaksgiving yak... Peppa: a yak eating the grass. The yak falls on top of her Choir: offscreen On the fourth day of Yaksgiving, we drop another yak... George: Yak! Yak! Peppa: I know, George! then the yak falls on top of her again. Peppa screams in pain Choir: offscreen On the fifth day of Yaksgiving, we had a yak attack... Peppa: Wait. Did the choir say "yak attack"? Choir: We did! Peppa: Oh. yaks run over Peppa AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Choir: offscreen On the sixth day of Yaksgiving, we had Yaksgiving feast... Madame Gazelle: Wow, a feast! Thanks so much! Today I'm going to eat anything at Yaksgiving! giggles Luke: We have chicken legs with yak hair on top, mashed peas covered with cold vinegar, and weasel pie covered with stick bugs! You wanna try new foods, Madame Gazelle? Madame Gazelle: Of course, sir. a forkful of mashed peas with cold vinegar Hmm... It's different. But I like it! I really like it! to eat a slice of weasel pie, but the stick bugs chase Madame Gazelle AAAUGH!! Somebody help me! Peppa: Madame Gazelle! Daddy Pig: Quick, second cuzes! Chase her to the turnip patch! off Luke: I'm coming, too! off Sam: Me, too! Peppa: Stupid bad stick bugs! the stick bugs into the sack There. That should do it. chuckles George, Floyd, and Lloyd: Look! It's the turnip patch! all giggle Peppa: Thanks a lot, you guys. Everyone in Ustinkistan loves the turnip patch. a bite of the turnip Mmm, mmm... out of the piece of turnip Yuck! Yak horns?! What kind of rotten-head makes turnips out of yak horns?! the turnip away and it falls on top of Luke Luke: Ouch! Turnips hurt! Sam: I win! then takes the turnip, and runs away Peppa: Come on, second cousins! We're going to have some ketchup to do! bloodhounds appear and bite Peppa into little pieces Agh-agh! Get lost, you disgusting bloodhounds! Madame Gazelle: Peppa's name, echoing Madame Gazelle: up from her dream Oh, dear! I've got a nightmare about Yaksgiving! sighs I hope Yaksgiving is yesterday. I'll just go back to Ustinkistan. away end